ubuntufandomcom-20200224-history
Unofficial Ubuntu Wiki
Please note: Canonical Ltd. runs the official Ubuntu Linux wiki at http://wiki.ubuntu.com/ No spam Please do add spam links or try to use the Unofficial Ubuntu Wikia for promotion. Spam will be removed and it could result in a block. This Wiki covers Ubuntu releases. Creation of how-to pages and guides are welcome and appreciated, no spam please. Also, check the Official Ubuntu Wiki and Official/Community Documentation for more help on Ubuntu. All pages Official Ubuntu News A number of companies now come with Ubuntu preloaded http://linuxpreloaded.com/. In February 2008, Dell began adding Ubuntu to it's Inspiron 1525. In May 2009 their Studio XPS 13-inch laptop became available with Ubuntu though it did not ship with the then most recent recent release, Jaunty Jackalope/9.04. Linux Dell is going to offer Ubuntu Feisty Fawn v7.04 on a select number of desktop and notebook PC's. Official versions of Ubuntu from Canonical Ltd. * Ubuntu Desktop Edition: Ubuntu is the core desktop version. * Ubuntu Server Edition: same as the core desktop version minus the GUI (good for old computers and for servers). * Kubuntu: the Ubuntu desktop version with KDE (the K Desktop Environment) instead of the default Unity. * Xubuntu: a lightweight version of Ubuntu with the Xfce window manager instead of GNOME and KDE. Xubuntu is great for older PC's or for people who want a small, customizable operating system. * Lununtu: even more lightweight than Xubuntu, Lubuntu uses LXDE. Current releases * Ubuntu 11.04 Natty Narwhal is the next release planned for 28 April 2011 . * Ubuntu 10.10 Maverick Meerkat is the current release. * Ubuntu 10.04 Lucid Lynxis the release before Maverick Meercat. * Ubuntu 9.10 Karmic Koala'' is the release before Lucid Lynx. * Ubuntu 9.04 Jaunty Jackalope'' is the release before Karmic Koala, and currenty supported. * Ubuntu 8.10 Intrepid Ibex'' is the release before Jaunty, and currently supported. * Ubuntu 8.04 Hardy Heron'' is the current Long Term Support Release. * Ubuntu 4.10 Warty Warthog, released on 20 October 2004, was Canonical's first release of Ubuntu. Unofficial Releases *Fluxbuntu: Fluxbuntu is a lightweight distribution based on Ubuntu. It uses less computer memory and resources. Fluxbuntu uses the Fluxbox Window Manager instead of GNOME, KDE, or Xfce. Fluxbuntu is not only meant for older PC's, but also for Fluxbox users/lovers. *gNewSense:gNewSense is a GNU/Linux distribution based on Ubuntu and has all the non-free multi-verse repositories removed and all linux kernel non-free software("binary blobs") removed, thereby making it completely free. This distribution has the support of the Free Software Foundation(FSF). Links Official Ubuntu links *Ubuntu main web site *Kubuntu main web site *Xubuntu main web site *Edubuntu main web site *Main disk image download list *CD/DVD vender's list Community Ubuntu links *Ubuntu Forums Web based support forums. A very active site and a good place for everyone. *Ubuntu Guide A well documented wiki supported by the community. *A Ubuntu blog Good for beginners and fairly advanced users. Regularly updated. *Ubuntu Server Wiki Wiki that has many tutorials for Ubuntu Server. GFDL All the content of this Wikia is released under the GFDL . category:category Category:Ubuntu Wiki Category:GNU